Play Date
by Ryou VeRua
Summary: Darkshipping crack X3 Ryou and Yugi just want to help Atemu and Bakura get along, but it just isn't meant to be! Or... is it? Thank goodness for two minute confessions of love! for contest BEING EDITTED... MAJORLY :p


**Play Date**

Don't take any of this seriously. Why? It's Darkshipping crack! Hurray! I'm making fun of romance yet again, as you'll see in the last few lines. ;) I made this for a contest – to tell you the truth, I had a completely different idea, then at the last minute went, 'Gah, I can't do this!' and switched it to this. The sad thing is, the other one would have been completely IC… maybe I'll write it at a later date.

Warnings: OOC characters and SB (separate bodies), all for the sake of my bad humour. XD Oh, and it was done in a HUGE rush… so obviously, quality went pfft. I'll edit it later. --;

* * *

It had all started with a strange, off-hand comment made by Bakura when Ryou was getting ready to leave for an outing with Yugi.

"Bakura!" announced Ryou as he passed Bakura on the couch. "I'm going out with Yugi, okay?"

"What happened to the rest of your little group?" asked Bakura, sprawled out over the couch channel surfing with a bored expression paint on his face, finally settling on a gory horror movie.

"They're busy," Ryou replied. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as a limb covered in fake blood flew across the screen. "You couldn't find anything better to watch?"

"Nope. So…" Bakura flipped over to look up at Ryou with a knowing smirk on his face. "Modern times say that going out with another person means you're dating. Is that why you never gave those girls who followed you around a second glance?"

Ryou's face took on a pink hue as he stammered, "N-No, I –"

"I'll admit, he's not a bad looker," Bakura continued nonchalantly, "but _honestly_! The boy is too trusting for his own good! You know how many chances he's given me? At least two when I was after the dark power… and I would need someone much more competitive then him. I bet he'd forfeit a match if he thought he could make a friend from – hey!" he exclaimed as Ryou snatched the controller from him and changed the channel. "I was watching that!"

"It was going to rot your brain, anyway," Ryou declared. "Besides, you were ranting." He gave Bakura a curious look. "But did you say… he was good-looking?"

"I'm stating facts," Bakura said defensively, eyeing the remote. "The fact is, he's got a nice body, and I won't deny it, but his personality… it's all wrong for me."

"If you say so," Ryou said – and then he blinked. "Wait, where did the remote go…?"

Bakura changed back to his movie with the remote control that had appeared in his hand. "You snooze, you lose."

Ryou sighed. This was what happened when you shared living space with the Thief King.

-o-O-o-O-o-

The first thing Ryou did was mention the conversation to Yugi. The two had become much closer since their trip to Egypt when the items had been returned, and closer still when the spirits had appeared solid and stark naked on their doorsteps weeks later (it was a nightmare trying to explain it to the neighbours). Yugi had been pleasantly surprised and Ryou had just been surprised, but both found it surprisingly easy to get used to life with the two Egyptians.

Having Atemu and Bakura get used to life with them was another matter entirely. Atemu was obviously much better off than Bakura, but the idea of the other spirit coming back had irked him to no end. Bakura was obviously very against Atemu, and was not shy about letting it be known to Ryou, so Yugi and Ryou had been very careful to keep the two apart; with their budding relationship though, that was much easier said then done. As the two almost always went out to see each other outside of school, with or without their other friends, the two human-turned yamis had taken to haunting their previous hosts' houses.

But this… this was an opportunity to get them out. A golden opportunity to get the two out of their houses and maybe, just maybe, they could be friendly with one another – perhaps more! Because, as Yugi explained excitedly to Ryou, Atemu had made a comment much like the one Bakura had made just the other day – Ryou was a nice, sweet boy, very handsome, but was perhaps too nice for Atemu. So the two conspired and a date was made – next Tuesday would be the day that their plan would be executed. The two boys would bring the spirits together!

-o-O-o-O-o-

The first 'play date' did not go well at all.

Yugi had honestly thought a game of chess would be a perfectly fine way for the two to bond, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Bakura grew more frustrated with each game he lost, until he finally stood up, almost overturning the chessboard. "I know you're the Game King but this is just ridiculous!" he snarled.

"You almost had me last time," Atemu said with a lazy wave of his hand, looking the part of the Pharaoh the way he was reclined back in his chair. "I was a bit nervous for a few turns, I'll admit; losing is nothing to be ashamed of."

"You can't honestly expect me to believe that you won all of those games fairly!" Bakura shouted back at him.

Atemu's eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "Are you trying to imply that I'm cheating?"

"I'm not _implying –_"

It was at this point that two things happened. One, Bakura flung out his arm to point a finger accusingly right at Atemu's face. Two, a chess piece flew out of his sleeve and hit Atemu squarely between the eyes.

There was a moment of silence shared between the two gamers as Atemu reached down to pick up the extra game piece off the floor, and then touch gingerly the mark that was reddening rapidly on his face.

"Bakura…" Ryou said weakly, rubbing his temple. Yugi could only stare. Then Atemu exploded.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD THE _AUDACITY_ TO ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING WHEN –"

"DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT ON ME –"

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN AS SOON AS YOU HAD ME IN CHECK, THERE WAS _NO_ WAY YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN SO CLOSE TO BEATING ME WITHOUT DOING SOMETHING TO TIP THE ODDS INTO YOUR FAVOUR –"

This happened at every play date to come, each time with more colourful language than the next. The first time Ryou had almost not been able to pull Bakura away before, without powers of darkness to fall back upon, he launched himself at Atemu. But as time passed, fortunately, it became a normal routine for the four, and the two teenagers adapted quickly. As usual, Yugi and Ryou pulled them away from each other quickly before they would come to blows, bid each other farewell hurriedly, and the guest, this time Ryou, pulled his yami out the door (kicking and screaming) and back to his apartment.

"Maybe we should just stop," Ryou finally said over the phone one day, chewing on his bottom lip worriedly. "Maybe we're trying to force each other into something that just wasn't meant to happen."

"No! We can't give up on them now! We can't lose!" Yugi's voice crackled over the phone. And Bakura said he wasn't competitive, Ryou thought with a mental sigh.

So the next play date rolled around and the two boys dragged their yamis out to a concession stand, which was blissfully game-free. When his turn came and the drinks were ordered, Yugi dug into his pockets for extra change and he pulled it out, counting it carefully. Ryou noticed his face fall.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked.

"I only have enough for two drinks," Yugi said sadly after he thanked the vendor and took the drinks back to their table. "We'll have to share."

Ryou looked back at the two yamis glaring at each other from either side of the table, and then turned back to Yugi. "Tell you what," he said quietly, "we'll share one, and they can share the other. If things go like you say they will, then the next play date is at my apartment. If things fall through, then we go to your house. Fair?"

"Fair," Yugi agreed.

"Stop looking at me like that," Bakura said through gritted teeth. With the weather being so warm and humid, and with Atemu sitting across from him, he was on edge. Atemu seemed to be in the same boat.

"Don't flatter yourself," he snapped back at him, then almost started as a drink clattered onto their table.

"Sorry," said Yugi apologetically, "We didn't have enough money for all of us." He placed two straws in the drink and beamed at them both. "We're going to see if we can borrow one of the umbrellas from an empty table – it would be ridiculous to just sit here without any shade."

Atemu nodded and Bakura glared; Yugi trotted off, hand in hand with Ryou, to another table. The two yamis then turned their attention toward the drink, eyeing it warily. Then, without warning, they both leaned towards the straws at once.

"Damnit Bakura –"

"I don't want to hear it, _Atemu_," Bakura sneered. "It's bad enough that I have to be here with you when you're so hot –"

Bakura's eyes widened, followed by Atemu's. "What did you just say?"

"I said when the weather was so hot –"

This time it was Atemu's turn to sneer. "I don't think so! That's the problem with you, Bakura, you always let slip your intentions and thoughts too soon – a great gamer like yourself can't afford to make sloppy moves!" And, knocking the drink clear off the table, he cupped Bakura's face and kissed him.

That was how Yugi and Ryou, armed with a simple umbrella, came upon the two – making out. Yugi grinned and Ryou paled.

"We were only gone for a few minutes!" Ryou wailed. "Two, at the most! You can't honestly say they declared their love for each other in two minutes!"

"These things don't have to make sense," Yugi said smugly. "You see, as soon as you bet against me that nothing would happen, something therefore _had_ to happen. I can't lose, remember?"

Ryou was quiet for a moment. Then finally, he pointed at the drink, the contents of which had long since spilled all over the ground. "They spilled the drink."

This time, it was Yugi's turn to wail. "My hard-earned money! That was the last of my wages from the double-shift in the shop last week!"

"That's what you call karma," Ryou replied.

And the whole time, Bakura and Atemu continued to make out.

* * *

I meant the ending to be crappy, I really did. XD I admit, I'm making fun of the 'two minute confessions'... and just generally having fun, which is what I should be doing anyway, right?

Like I said, total, random nonsense. I enjoyed it. I hope you did too. :D Reviews are nice!


End file.
